


The Owl and the Pussycat

by LittleSilverBirds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSilverBirds/pseuds/LittleSilverBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy halloween fic for your souls, slightly belated. I saw a post on tumblr with a slightly disgruntled owl and a cat and it inspired this slightly harry potter-esque witch!au and I apologise for it in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owl and the Pussycat

A scene was being caused in the middle of a small bookstore between two unlikely creatures. Between the shelves a disgruntled looking barn owl and a black cat that barely made any move aside from gently batting the bird on the head while it insisted on hissing and jumping at the cat.

 

The ill tempered bird had in fact wandered away from its owner, only to find itself in a rather one sided confrontation with the feline. It was a small bird, but it seemed to be intent on picking a fight with the unfazed cat.

 

Dean, the owls owner, had come in looking for a book to help with general kitchen charms,  and had been too engrossed in the bakery volume he was holding to notice until his pet made a particularly frustrated, childish screech. He looked up at almost the same time as the shops owner to see the little troublemaker flapping and puffing himself up as large as he could, which wasn't very large and only succeeded in making himself look cuter.

 

" _Dammit_ , Hoot," the man said like this had happened many times before, he abandoned the book on the shelf and scooped the owl up in his hands. "I'm gonna leave your ass at home next time!"

 

The cat almost looked to be laughing at the owl with a feline grin, it continued cleaning itself as if Hoot had been nothing more than an inconvenience, a little hiccup in its otherwise perfect day.

 

"Quite a temper on him," the man behind the desk said, watching the bird settle itself on Deans shoulder, "Rather adorable."

 

Dean felt Hoot puff himself up again, and rolled his eyes, "He thinks he's an eagle or something," he nodded to the cat, "She yours?"

 

"Yes, and she's quite adept at handling our braver customers," he said with a kind smile. 

 

Alongside books, the store sold various herbs and charms for basic spellwork, and had a nice, fragrant scent especially around the till area. Dean thought he would be coming back here more often. 

 

The shopkeeper had eyes to match the crushed sapphire in the shelf behind his head, and dark hair that looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a month. And the thing Dean noticed most was the ever changing tattoos encircling his forearms, simple rings changing colour in gradients and swirls. Pretty and eye catching. 

 

Hoot hissed again, reminding him to stop staring so much as the cat jumped into the other man's lap. The owl nipped gently at his ear and squeaked, vying for attention, and Dean wondered how he ended up with an attention seeking, midget owl with anger issues. 

 

"I should- _book_ ," he stumbled over his own words and he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he ducked his head and turned away to grab his book.

* * *

Hoot didn't fly, the bird was completely flightless and scared of heights. But somehow despite this, the next fourth time they paid a visit to the bookstore,  he made a brave, flapping leap from Deans shoulder and bounced along the floor back the way Dean had come, making little fussy sounds the whole way. Dean left him to it. He couldn't really stop the annoying creature from going anywhere. Only, around five minutes later the sound of claws clicking on wooden floors at a very grumpy owl like pace alerted him to Hoot shuffling back to him and begging to be picked up. A much larger, less tolerant bulldog had entered the store with its equally intolerant owner and of course, Hoot had no interest in getting eaten.

 

Fishbone, the cat, curled up on a pile of Advanced Spellwork tomes and yawned. She had no quarrel with anyone it seemed, just like her owner. 

 

This time Dean left the shop with a copy of _The Hobbit: Fact or Fiction?_  


* * *

After a week of avoiding the shop and trying to leave Hoot at home for fear he actually does harm to himself but being unable to resist his " _Love Me_ " look, Dean went back.

 

Castiel, the shopkeeper sat behind his desk as usual, and when Dean walked in the rings on his arms turned a particularly calming shade of blue green. Fishbone was lying in a patch of sunlight on top of a rather precarious looking stack of childrens books. Dean greeted Castiel and they exchanged a smile and long gaze.  Dean went to look at the books on pie. He'd been trying out old recipes and wanted to try a new one, so the visit wasn't just selfishly wanting to see the, quite frankly, gorgeous man selling the books.

 

"See you later," Castiel said handing him the paper bag with the book after the half hour spent just pacing in front of a shelf. 

 

"Yeah," he replied, internally kicking himself because later would probably be tomorrow. 

 

He noticed how Hoot had been unusually restless leaving the shop, and was only half surprised when he jumped from his shoulder on the crowded sidewalk to hop quickly back the way they came, characteristically hissing grumpily the whole way. People stared in confusion at the little barn owl bouncing along and again at the idiot jogging after it.

 

Dean almost missed it when the little shit squeezed himself through the catflap at the front of the bookstore. He sighed exasperatedly and prepared to break up another one sided fight but instead, upon opening the door, he was actually shocked.

 

The bird stood on the desk as Castiel petted him cautiously with a finger, his eyes closing in delight. Castiel looked up with wide eyes.

 

"Lost my owl," Dean tried for funny but thought he missed it by four lightyears because he was just looking at this guys eyes. 

 

"Found your owl," Cas replied with a smile when Hoot squeaked for more pets. Dean made his way to the desk, just to watch this spectacle,  the rare moment when Hoot wasn't being aggressive towards everything that moved. And he thought that now's as good a time as any, and if Hoot can get over his issues so can he. 

 

"Are you free tonight?" they both asked at the same time. Cas smiled broadly, Dean mirrored him.

 

And Hoot wondered why the hell no one was paying attention to him. 


End file.
